Happy Appy Stupid Blog
WARNING THIS HAPPY APPY BLOG IS VERY STUPID SO Febbruery 2, Elder Scrolls FUIVE ONE DEH I WAS TALIKIN ABOUT CHICKEN AND GRAVEH WHEN I DSCOVERD A VERY RARERAEREREAERAE LOST SERIES EPISODE OF HAPPY APPY! I PLAYED ALL TEH EPISUDES, AND THEN I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AT THE END (Spoilers: The TV peed on me) THE EPISODE 1 WAS LIKE HAPPY SAYING UHFUIOFEAWUOIUIDAODAJDUIEUID AN IT ENDED AND THEN 2 SOHW S HAPPY CRYING BLOD AND A KID WHO WAS HALF SAYAN BEAT THE CRRRAAAAAUUUPOPP OUT OF HAPPY APPY!!!!!!!!!!! IT TURNED OUT THAT KEVIN IHATEMYLIFE, WAS THE KILLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THEN HE PUTED ON SOME CURSE ON ME, AND IT RESULTS TO MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES AND THEN IT STOPED, AND I WANST IN HEAVEAN!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS THE WORST OS THE WORST COINCIDENCES OF A CHILDRENS SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN EPISODE 3 CAME UP AND IT SHOWS HAPPY APPY SOWN WITH A BULLY GOING SUPER SAYAN823890123091230923190231092309231901239023902319012390 AND THEN HAPPY APPY EAT THE BULLY!!!!!!!!!!! THEEN EPISODE 4 CAME UP AND THEN IT SHOWED HYPER REALISTIV BLOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CUTS TO HAPPY APPY DOING THE HAPLEM PHAKE (the happy apple version of the Harlem Shake) AND THEN HE KILLS A KID WITH WAS A SOMEELSDE CHILD'S FRIEND!!!!!!!! IT CUTS TO THE CHILDS FRIEND FINDING THE CORPSE AND TURNED SUPER SAYAN KAJILLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG1111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN EPISODE 5 CAME UP AND IT SHOWED MARIO AND LUIGI SINGING NAPOLIAN XIV THEY ARE COMING TO THROW ROCKS AT ME HAHAAAA AND THEY SAID THEY ARE GOING TO THROW ROCKS AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HAPPY APPY, well, eats the child who was super sayan kajillion from the last episode. AND THEN THE MOST VILENT APIOSDE CAME UP CALLED EPISODE 6 KNOWN AS THE TWIN TOWERS STUPID MOVE!!!!!!!!! IT SHOWED A CHILD SINGING THE SAME SONG MARIO AND LUIGI IS SINGING FROM EPISODE 5 AND THEN SMOKE CAME AND THERE WAS THE TWIN TOWERS BEING HIT WITH THE PLANE AND THEN THE CHILD'S FRIEND SAID "what the heeeel is that" AND THE OTHER CHILD SAID "OMG WATCH OUT" and the child's friend said "OK I WILL-" THEN THE CHILDS FRIEND GOT CRUSHED BY CONCRETE AND IT NEVER OPENED IT EYES AGAIN AND IT GOT BLOWNED IN TO A GAZILLIONMILLIONHAZILLONXILLION PIECES AND THEN THW CHILD'S FRIEND SCREEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEDDSDDDDEDFWAFEAWFGWERAGAWRGRAEFRAEGAREF. AND THEN IT APPEARS THAT THE CHILD'S FRIEND GONE SUPER SAYAN AND IS MAD AT THE PLANE AND THEN THE CHILD CRASHED TO THE PLANE KILLING PEOPLE ALONG HIS WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE CHILD DIED. AND THEN HAPPY APPY CAME AND SAID "OMGWHATTHEHEEELISTHAT" AND LOOKED AT THE KID WHO JUST GONE SUPER SAYAN AND THEN PRAYED FOR GOD AND THE EPISODE ENDED!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS JUST VERY WIERD...THE CREDITS SHOWNED THAT THE CHILD'S FRIEND WAS ACUTALLY KEVIN IHATEMYLIFE, AS WILL AS HIM GOING SUPER SAYAN KAJILLION AND EATEND A FEW TIMES AND MORE. IT'S JUST NOT MAKEING ME GETTING IT....... AND I STOPED WORK OF RESEARCHING THAT SOW BECAUSE THE TV PEEED ON ME SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS BLOG THAT WOULD BE GRATE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Potty Humor Category:English Class Failure Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Happy Appy Category:BATTELS Category:Blood Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Overused Running Gag